A story of a ninja
by Ragnikblooddemon
Summary: A book i have worked on since i was a freshmen in highschool. Its taken a long time to create this and it is still under construction.


The Creation

PROLOGUE

**In the world of man off in the mountain range known as the rocky's a meteor has resided in the deepest reaches far below where any normal man has gone before. A secluded village lives in caves surrounding that meteor. They have grown to believe it to be a gift to their people due to the unique properties it bestows upon them. Rituals and many different forms of sacrifice have been around and caused by the meteor. But now it is sacred land yet the village continues on in turmoil. This is where our story begins …**

"We _must show strength now more than ever my darling_" a tall man with dark blond hair states firmly. "_The boy is to be given the thousand demon seal. It is_

_ time for the prophecy to finally come true_." The man smiled and looked at his wife with eagerness in his eyes. "_Shront you are an elder as well. Isn't there _

_anything you can do_?" pleaded his wife with desperation in her voice. "_All our other children have perished from the seal. I want him saved_" Looking into his

wife's beautiful eye's he spoke calmly "_you know the honor of receiving the seal Shona. If he lives he will have honor and power beyond our wildest _

_comprehensions. The elder's and I believe that we can create the true child of legend, that this child will be the one that makes the difference and fulfills the _

_prophecy_" the pains resonating off every word he spoke. His eye's beginning to water he continues "_I know we have lost four children already but this is the _

_last attempt. If this does not work we are never to have to attempt the seal again. I have persuaded the rest of the elders to all agree to that. They have all _

_agreed that you and I have suffered too much. We are the most likely candidates for birthing a child that can withstand the seal. That is why we are to try _

_this last time. But you know our rules. You held him in you for nine months and have had to feed him and grow him into what he shall be. You have the _

_choice to allow the seal. I will support your decision but I believe he will live. He seems different stronger even. The village doctors even noticed how strong _

_he was when they gave you the ultra sound. _" Shront trying to ensure his words he gently reaches to cares her cheek to show his sympathies, but before his

hand makes contact she swats his hand away and states in an angry tone. "_I know the honor and power that comes with the seal. I just don't care anymore. _

_No mother should have to lose two children. I have lost four Shront, FOUR I can't take another loss. It's too much for me. And now you tell me I am going to _

_risk losing another. No child has ever survived the seal. Prophecy may state that in the ninth generation after the arrival of the manigan a child will be born _

_that will consume the demons and change the world. To be honest I really don't care. Prophecy can go die with the damn seer that wrote the thing in the first _

_place. This one feels special to me_._ And I will not lose another child to this ridiculous notion that we are destined to have the chosen on. Some so called blood _

_child of legend. I'm done with all of it._" As she stands there she begins to cry at a frantic pace. Shront walks over and gently holds her in his arms. As she

cries against his chest her water suddenly breaks. With watery eyes she looks up at Shront and kisses him gently. "_My love_" Shront says gently, "_you need to_

_ lie down so to not hurt yourself or the child we don't have to get the seal. I love you and will let you decide what is best for our child._" With those concerned

words Shront puts his lips gently to Shona's hand to comfort her. Shona concerned for her child and not wanting to slip begins walking over to the couch in

the living room and lays down holding Shront's hand. Laying there for a moment gently stroking Shront's hand with her thumb she thinks to herself. Then

Shona looks at Shront briefly "_I will allow the seal, but I swear to you if it even looks a little like it's going to go bad you get our child out of there. I mean it _

_Shront if you don't at least try I will never forgive you. Now go get the healers and the elders. My little Ragnik is coming and soon he will breath his first _

_breathe and hopefully many more after that_" Shront in a panic kisses his wife gently then goes racing out the room creating a clone as he thinks of his loving

wife. He sends the clone down the road to retrieve the medics that live only a few buildings away. (_They will be there very soon my love will be safe_) with

those thoughts he focused on getting the elder's. He dashes to the three closest elder's.

Elder Krom who lives three blocks away, Elder Mirri who live a street over from Krom, and Elder Sark who live with Mirri. They are husband and wife Arriving

at Krom's house first he informs the elder of the situation and the reluctant agreement of his wife. Krom offering a pat on the back for reassurance they race

to the married pair's house. Arriving Krom begins to explain the situation to the other 2 sleepy but very aware elders still in their pajamas. Once Krom signals

that he will finish the preparations for the ceremony and relieves Shront of the burden He begins racing home at a frantic pace. Arriving he doesn't hear the

sound of a child crying but a low hum like sound instead then fear creeps into his mind like a plague. (_What if the baby didn't make it?_) He thought to himself

then panic stricken he barges into the room where the healers were gathered. The hum sound was the crying of the entire group of healer's. But there was no

sound coming from his wife "_What is going on how are my wife and child?_" Shront asks nervously. The healers look at him with sorrow filled eye's and tell him

to come look. He immediately begins to cry when he sees what the cause of their grief is. His beloved wife Shona dead. The baby cradled in her arms. Full of

sorrow and despair he reaches to take the child into his arms, but when he begins to get the baby away from his mother the child grabs onto a lock of her

maple colored hair. Shront is pained to do so but he pulls the baby away. Holding the baby he continues to cry over the loss of his wife. He has been with her

since his thirteenth year of life and since then hasn't spent a day without her. And now she was gone. Looking down at Ragnik, smiling in his arms he wipes

the tears from his eyes. This child was her last gift of love to him. He treasures that love and will follow her wishes to allow the seal. Even though he doesn't

want to risk losing his child. A child that is the last thing connecting her to him. He will honor his wife's decision. (She wouldn't have said yes if she didn't

have a good reason) He thought to himself to calm his nerves. As he stands up he hears the healers around him wish him there condolences hearing things

like she will be missed and it was an honor to know her but he just didn't want to hear it right now. Then turning he begins walking towards the other elders

that are waiting on the other side of the room for him and the child. He holds his son close to him and whispers to his son "_your mother loved you very much._

_ She chose your name to show her faith and love in you. Your name is Ragnik. A name that is powerful and strong she believed in your potential and saw the _

_strength within you. And I can see it to. We love you Ragnik and I am sorry for what is about to happen to you._"

Approaching the rest of the elders his eyes began to tear up again for he knew that the seal was certain death. Elder Mirri slowly walked up to him and gently

taking Ragnik turns and walks out the door. Elder's Krom and Sark approach Shront and with a gentle hand on his back both elders guide him along in

silence. As they near the sealing grounds other elder's join in their march. Many try to wish condolences but Shront brushes them all away. He just lost the

love of his life. He didn't care what they had to say. All he knew was that he would keep the promise he made to his deceased wife. If the seal looks like its

going wrong he will try to save his child. As they arrive Krom being the oldest member of the Elder's tells Shront that due to the fact of his tragic loss he does

not have to participate in the sealing of the child. Standing back the rest of the Elder's begin to set up the ritual. Mirri gently places Ragnik in the center of

the sealing circle as the rest of the elders take their positions. Then Krom starts to chant the spell. One by one the rest of the elders begin to chant the spell

until the entire crowd of them is chanting. Then they all cut the tips of all their left ring fingers and push chakra through the cuts. Blood and chakra begin to

flow out of all the elders and start heading toward Ragnik. The chakra begins to flow into Ragnik's body and blood starts to cover the child's skin. The seal

begins to work as Shront can see the chakra flow working its way into Ragnik. (Maybe this would work after all) Shront thought to himself. But then

something started to feel wrong. He didn't know what but something was off. Going to try to get Ragnik out of there he fried to move but it was in vain. The

seal was working better than it ever has. And it was generating enough power to hold all the elders in place. The aura around his son had changed. Then the

sealing started to take full effect. The elders one by one realized the change of the boy's aura and the danger they were in because of the seal but it was too

late to stop it. Its true powers were unlocked and the seal was now completing itself. Waves of demon energy started pouring out of the location where his

son was but he couldn't move. Terror had taken control of his mind and he started to tremble. Then darkness embraced the entire area. When he regained

his sight he looked around. All the other elder's were dead ripped apart from the waves of demon chakra. He couldn't even recognize the rest of the elder's.

Then he looked where his son should have been. There was a scorch mark where his child was moments before. Running over to the center he dropped to his

knees searching frantically for some sort of sign his son was alive. But his search was met with udder defeat finding nothing but the gored bodies of the other

elders. Having lost his wife and now his son he slowly went back to his home thinking to himself the whole time how he let her down and how he wasn't able

to keep his word. The second he was in his house he saw movement near his wife's body. The healers had left the body so he could put his own wife to rest

and now some animal was going to try to get a free meal. He wanted to see what he was going to destroy so he lit a lantern. As he turned to look at the poor

creature he thought his eyes were deceiving him. What he saw not only shocked him but confused him. It was his son cuddled up against his mother's chest.

Shront, now crying thought of the origin of his son's name. In the old tongue Ragnik meant '_the one'_. Looking down at his son he thought to himself.

Prophecy states if there is ever only one elder he is to be village leader. That same prophecy states that his child will cause world changing events. Shront

picking up his son off the ground began to think of the future that is to be. Then he whispered to himself "_what have I done?_"


End file.
